


Two Lines

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [13]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is three weeks until you and Magnus are to be married, but one morning you get a big surprise that will change your lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lines

It was three weeks until your wedding, until Magnus would be officially yours and you'd be his. Three weeks, and all the preparations and stress and worries would be over, and you could just enjoy married life with your husband. In other words, you could go back to normal life, meaning work, takeout meals and regular sex.

Or so you had thought.

Then came that morning, the morning you woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. It was more of an emotional than a physical thing, you knew that. Something wasn't right. For a while you didn't know what it was, and had time to turn around, kiss Magnus's cheek and play with the curls at the nape of his neck... Then it hit you.

You were late.

Your period was late.

Well late. Way too late.

You waited until he had left for work, acting like you usually did, as if everything was normal, then rushed into the pharmacy. It was your day off, thank god, so you could easily do it in secret. You bought the best-looking pregnancy test, paid for it, and went back home. Thankfully, you had read about using them before, you'd never needed it but you knew how to get the most accurate result, so you hadn't eaten breakfast or used the toilet yet. Now you did, and paced restlessly around the bathroom for the time it took for the test to get the result.

When the time was up, you were almost afraid to look. You didn't know if you wanted the child, if there really was one, or if Magnus wanted it. You hadn't really talked about that yet, your whole focus had been on the wedding. You had joked about kids once or twice, but that was all. You knew Magnus would be supportive, you knew he loved kids, but what you didn't know if you were ready yet. Neither of you were prepared, that was certain. You had been more focused on the pleasures of the flesh than the possible (although unlikely) results. And here you were, now.

The time was up. The test was ready.

You took a deep breath, steadying your nerves, then opened your eyes to see.

Two lines. Positive. Pregnant.

Without thinking, you made a little happy dance. Then stopped, wondering what that was about. Then you danced again. You realised, with sudden clarity, that you wanted this child. You wanted Magnus, you wanted to share your life with him, and you wanted his child.

You were _happy_. Happy about the news, happy about this new little life inside you.

Then, after having a joyous couple of minutes, you realised you still had one problem. Telling Magnus. You weren't sure about exactly how he'd take the news, but you knew you'd have to tell him sooner rather than later...

You decided to tell him at dinner. It was just pizza because neither of you was in the mood for cooking, and while you heated the frozen pizza in the oven, you walked over to him, hugging him from behind and snuggling against him. He chuckled and turned around to face you, cupping your face.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing something wasn't right. You should have guessed he'd notice, he always did.   
"Something wrong?"   
You smiled and shook your head, taking a deep breath.   
"No... But I have something I need to tell you," you said, and noticed the frown appear on his face instantly. The famous Martinsson-is-worried frown. You pointed at the chair by the kitchen table.   
"Sit down," you commanded, and he obeyed quickly, clearly waiting for news about the apocalypse or something even less cheerful, at least judging by the expression on his face.

You waited a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths, then spoke.   
"Today I went to-"  
"Please don't tell me you have another man."  
"What?!" You couldn't help laughing - how did he even come up with _that_?  
"I mean, if you do of course I'd like to know and so on but..."  
"Oh come on Magnus, can you let me speak? There's no one else. Just you."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."

You shook your head, still laughing under your breath. Then, you moved closer to him, sitting down on his lap and beginning to play with his curls again as you spoke. It seemed to be some sort of a ritual for you, to calm yourself down.   
"I went to the doctors... Because I noticed something this morning... And they confirmed it..."  
"Yes..?" This time, Magnus only sounded anxious about you, your health and well-being. He looked at you, mouth set in a straight serious line, the frown deepening.   
"...and I'm pregnant."

Magnus jumped up, throwing you off his lap before realising what he'd done. You managed to stay up, clinging into his arms, but let out a scream, nevertheless. You scrambled into an upright, looking at him with an expression that said "What the fuck, Martinsson?!" louder than any words.   
"Sorry, sorry!" he said quickly, brushing his hands up and down your arms and looking at you. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, but next time perhaps give me a warning before becoming a bloody trampoline."

He laughed, heartily this time, all the worries gone, head thrown back and lips curved into a happy smile.   
"Well, I only did that, because... It was a shock. But pleasantly so."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"We're going to have a baby, Magnus."  
"I know."  
"We're going to be a real family. Married with kids."  
"I know."  
"Oh my god!"  
"I know!"

He wrapped his arms around you tightly as you both laughed and smiled and kissed, dancing clumsily around the kitchen and celebrating the news. You would have a baby, a little you or a little Magnus, and nothing could have made that day better.

Even the slightly burnt pizza tasted like heaven that evening.

 


End file.
